universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Demons (Cuphead)
Demons from Cuphead. Summary Demons are the servants of the Devil. They assist him during his fight with Cuphead and Mugman, and they presumably made his casino and carved out the mountain. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *The Devil (Magic Crystal Orbs) Second-in-command *King Dice Military leaders *Cuphead (Corrupted) *Mugman (Corrupted) Note: The canonicity of the ending in which Cuphead and Mugman are corrupted is dubious. Notable individuals *King Dice's servants **Tipsy Troop **Chips Bettigan **Mr. Wheezy **Pip and Dot **Hopus Pocus **Phear Lap **Pirouletta **Mangosteen (Ink) **Mr. Chimes Military units Infantry *Purple Demons *Blue Demons *Corrupted debtors *Bunnies *Animated objects **Liquor glasses **Chips **Cigars **Dominoes *Undead Warmachines *Bat bombs *Living fire Calvary *Winged demons |-|Weaponry= Magic artifacts *Kind Dice's Die (King Dice) Melee weapons *Trident (The Devil) Ammunition *Magic Crystal Orbs (The Devil) *Ink (Mangosteen) Territories The Devil's Casino * Age founded/conquered: Unknown * Territory type: Resource installation (A Casino made to make money and collect Soul Contracts) * Inhabitants: Unknown * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown The Devil's Casino is built inside of a mountain, behind the Phantom Express. It has a small gate that can be fortified (Though currently is not). Inside, there is the main room, with King Dice, and the Devil's private tower. There also seems to be an underground chamber, though it seemed the Devil created this mid-fight, as well as subterranean volcanoes. Civilization stats 10: Industrial: The Devil operates a casino and smokes, hinting at a civilization level far beyond the dark or even Medieval ages. He also seemingly dug out a mountain. Power source Magic: Summoning (King Dice could summon all his minions), Animation (Many of the Devil's servants are animated objects), Body Control (The Devil can control his body to manifest weapons and change size), Magic Orbs (The Devil can summon Magic Crystal Orbs) Science: Construction (The Devil and his demons constructed a massive casino), Underground Construction (They created their casino under a mountain) Conquest stats Unknown: The Devil seems to only want to make money, having no interest in conquest. How far he could conquer if he went to war is thus unknown. However, the casino itself seems to be massive. Power stats DC: Island: The Devil is far stronger than all his servants, and seemed to have created a massive chamber beneath his casino. Large Mountain: King Dice and his servants can fight Cuphead and Mugman, both of whom are stronger than Grim Matchstick. Wall: The demons of the Devil should be easily above the toy helicopters of Hilda Berg, which can shoot canons. Durability: Island: The Devil can tank hits from Cuphead. Large Mountain: King Dice and his servants all survive many blows from Cuphead. Wall: The Devil's Demons should be capable of surviving their own blows. Speed: Massively Hypersonic: '''All the Devil's servants should be stronger than the Fish Federation and Crustacean Nation, which can unleash lightning. Skill stats The Demon's seem incredibly incompetent, usually just running around stupidly. However, King Dice can lead all his servants and force Cuphead and Mugman to play his game, while the Devil can use magic. Strengths/Pros The Devil is a skilled magician, King Dice can summon wave after wave of servants, and most of the Demons are likely skilled in a light degree of Danmaku. Weaknesses/Flaws Most Demons are incredibly stupid and the Devil's deals can be broken (It seems he must defeat his foes to claim their souls). Wins/Loses '''Wins: *None notable Losses: *None notable Draws: *None notable Gallery The_devil_2017.jpg | The Devil is incredibly powerful, creating fire and running his casino. KingTheDice.jpg | King Dice, the Devil's most trusted lieutenant and "face" of the casino. inkwell-hell-1.jpg | The entrance to Inkwell Hell and the Devil's casino. maxresdefault (1).jpg | The Devil grows even more terrifying after his transformation. Category:Cuphead Category:Tier 10 Civilization Category:Work In Progress Category:Profile Category:Gaming Category:Fantasy Category:Magic Category:Science Category:Unknown Tier Conquest